Lirien Ashfelas
Lirien Ashfelas (formerly Calmsinger) is a kind-hearted blood elven priestess of the Light. She is these days mostly found with the Ashen Wings, or with the group of people under the name of The Coven. She was the fourth Commander of the elite force The Phoenix Guard before she, for unknown reasons, passed on the position to Miyev Emberheart. These days she seems to go where she feels like and helps where she can. Appearance Lirien is about 5’ 4” (or around 162 cm), with the slim, lithe build of her kind; leaving little room for excessive fat or large female curves. She carries herself with the grace and silent way of walking that is commonly taught noble women from early childhood; back straight, shoulders down and head held high, but at the same time being able to look relaxed and calm. She usually is always smiling in some way - if nothing else then politely - giving her face a soft pleasant look. She usually wears very little make up – if anything at all, and tends to keep her auburn hair either hanging loosely around her shoulders or gathered up in a simple ponytail. If she has her hair up, a ragged scar can be seen running across each of her ears In short while she does care about looking decent and presentable; she does not seem to work overly much on looking perfect. Background If you dig deep enough, know where to look and have the proper authority you might be able to find the official papers from Silvermoon on Lirien Ashfelas. Lirien was born into the noble family of Selil'aluras; child of the charming but rather useless Resilen Selil’aluras and the beautiful but manipulative Saralina Selil'aluras (maiden name Rentialles). The official papers tell of how Lirien was the second child of the family, after her elder brother, Telmaril, who was killed by unknown assailants when she was just a toddler. It also mentions a younger sister, Alathea Selil'aluras, and a brother, Mieal, born last in the family when Lirien was around 70. Of these relatives only the sister is still reported alive. There is vague mentioning of some spectacle that happened around Lirien's first years of being out in society, it was mentioned as potential trouble with the Hallian family. Later a note was added that it seemed the incident had been taken care of by the lady herself and whatever would come from it was no longer the governments concern. At the age of 180, for unknown reasons, there seem to have been a disagreement in the family Selil'aluras, the speculation around town was that the father was forcing Lirien to marry someone she did not agree to. It was not uncommon in her family as her father and mother had been through the same ordeal. Never the less Lirien seemed to stay with her opinion and as a sign of this changed her name to Calmsinger for a unknown reason. Her family responded to this rebellion by sending her to Dalaran; where she stayed for 30 years with little but her ability to imbue the arcane into objects to show for her years of "studies". No reports of her behaviour or conduct at Dalaran seemed to have survived the destruction that happened. At the time of the destruction of Dalaran papers show that Lirien was admitted into a hospital camp in Silvermoon, where she had been brought to be treated for her magic withdrawal after the destruction of the Sunwell. After a few weeks Lirien's sister signed her out of the hospital and allegedly brought her home. Five years later Lirien once more shows up in the official records; as a recruited Priestess of the Phoenix Guard. In the following years she climbed the ranks of the Guard; ending as the commander of the elite troops. For unknown reasons however she resigned her post to the hands of Miyev Emberheart. Some speculation claim that after having been "questioned" by the city officials for her involvement in the death of Delthrodir Morrowcall might have caused her to feel she needed to withdraw from public duty. Naturally notes are made that she will be watched for a while, to ensure the safety of Silvermoon. She has since married Ithralen Ashfelas, and is now recorded working as a freelance healer; assisting the Horde in general, the Argent Dawn and the Kirin Tor when and where needed. Lately her active hours has decreased lately due to expecting her and Ithralen's first child. A small report recently posted with the intelligence agency has remarked that she spends a great deal of her evenings in Brill with some rather scrupulous looking characters that are not at all befitting a noble lady. It is also noted that most of these characters are forsaken, which is even more disturbing. The forsaken is primarily Shiryou Kattami and the Ashen Wings, who the Undercity officials do not seem to be pleased with. Some speculation of a rebel cause have been noted. Journal/Thoughts Lirien has always believed that keeping a journal is dangerous. You write down your inner most thoughts and secrets, you bear your soul, tell what you would not even tell your closest living or unliving friend and note down every weakness you might have. This is why she does not keep a journal, or if she did it would be filled with flowery texts about how much she adores her family, her life, her husband and other happy ramblings about her pregnancy or friends. But we all know that it is not what would be interesting to read about. Now Lirien does not write a journal, but she usually takes time every evening to think about what has happend during that day. Usually while sitting in a window, at a lake, in a garden or even in Brill next to the fireplace, every event of the day gets turned and studied as she catagorize them and considers what the reason might have been for people’s actions; motives, feelings, ideas and goals. What she thinks during these times of an almost medative state, is written here. Category:Characters